<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maybe one day you will trust me again by Nimpnawakproduction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407764">Maybe one day you will trust me again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimpnawakproduction/pseuds/Nimpnawakproduction'>Nimpnawakproduction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Genji's POV, M/M, Shimada trying to be brothers again, just a little pinch of angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:46:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimpnawakproduction/pseuds/Nimpnawakproduction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was not exactly an unknown fact for their teammates; everyone knew that McCree and Hanzo get along.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>180</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maybe one day you will trust me again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A very short fic I wrote in January.<br/>My biggest thanks to Chromatocloo for beta-reading ! You're a life saver thank you OwQ !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zenyatta often told him that he was perceptive, but Genji always thought it was a lie. The ability to read into other's feelings was something he had developed in his adult years. He had been way too egoistical and blinded with anger to listen to any other voices but his, until he met his master. If he had been more perceptive as a teenager, maybe he would not have been where he was now.</p><p>This realisation hit Genji once again one day when he was helping Dr Ziegler unloaded a truck full of medical supplies. As he was carrying a crate of medicines to the med bay, he walked by the kitchen and was surprised to hear Hanzo’s laugh ring into the room. That made him pause on the threshold. McCree was sitting in front his brother, a beer in his hand. Some snacks were spread in front of them, and they were both laughing. Not wanting to intrude, Genji went on his way. Seeing his brother laugh was still such a rarity, he did not want to spoil their moment with his very presence. Even if that was what Genji referred to as Hanzo's shark laugh, because he would be frowning and showing too much teeth, it was a relief to watch his brother have a good time.</p><p>For a moment, he was stricken by this simple fact: McCree was making his brother laugh, a feat that only Genji had achieved back when they were both teenagers. He was not so good at it nowadays; there was always this sadness in Hanzo's eyes every time he looked at him. Lately, Genji took great pride whenever he could draw the tiniest smile on his brother's face. Maybe one day they would laugh together again, reminiscing the good times.</p><p>But now, <em>McCree was making Hanzo laugh</em>.</p><p>All things considered, McCree has always been a charmer. He had a knack with people, could crack the toughest shell and have a laugh with the grumpiest asshole in no time. Just like he did with Genji. But this was <em>Hanzo</em>. The no-fun-is-allowed Hanzo. The I-must-suffer-for-the-rest-of-my-life Hanzo. The happiness-can-kill-me Hanzo. True, his brother was socializing with every other Overwatch members; Genji could tell that Hanzo had found a kindred spirit with Miss Vaswani and appreciated Mei's kindness. But having a good laugh? That was unprecedented.</p><p>It was not exactly an unknown fact for their teammates; everyone knew that McCree and Hanzo get along.</p><p>But Genji knew there was that...<em>somethin</em>g between McCree and his brother.</p><p>He used to think he could read Hanzo pretty well before... before. But the long conversations they had to mend their relationship and their journey to understand and heal the wounds they inflicted on each other in the past made him uncertain regarding many things. Mostly the depths of what Hanzo really felt, and the very feelings he chose to show on his face. Just like McCree, who wore so many masks that he never could be sure what his true personality was. Who was the real Jesse McCree? The one he met in Blackwatch? The bounty-hunting asshole Genji encountered once? Or the gloomy cowboy who haunted the Watchpoint at night after answering the recall?</p><p>Genji could not read any of them, but he knew there was <em>something</em>.</p><p>Jesse and Hanzo worked well together, that was undeniable. Genji could say that they were friends, good friends even; they drank together, trained together, had tons of private jokes that only they could understand... Genji had never seen them flirt and he could not sense any tension between them. They had never shared heated looks or meaningful touches.</p><p>But there was that... fierceness in Hanzo's eyes when looking at McCree from afar.</p><p>Were they best friends? Friends with benefits? Something more meaningful? Genji did not dare ask Hanzo about it. There was too much hurt attached to this kind of conversation; Hanzo's love life had been a weapon Genji wielded too many times in the past. It would take many more conversations with Hanzo before his brother would fully trust him with confidences.</p><p>So Genji waited, with this childish excitement of watching a sibling having a crush mixed with the sadness of knowing he burned a bridge that he may never cross again.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Genji gets his answer months later, during a mission.</p><p>At the moment he could not remember why they were in this city in the first place. Too hectic, too many civilian lives on the line and too little time to think of anything else. There was fire everywhere. Winston, Mei and Lucio were joining their brains to find a way to control the flames. McCree, Zarya, Baptiste, Hanzo and him were helping civilians escape the inferno. His day has been an endless loop of breaking in burning buildings, searching for civilians trapped by the flames, getting them out, moving onto the next building, repeat. He was teaming up with McCree, clad in an insulated gear and a mask that made him look like a scuba diver. Without the palms.</p><p>“Zarya! How is it lookin' on your side,” McCree asked with a strangely calm voice.</p><p>“I'm coming back with the last civilian of my area. ETA in 5 minutes!”</p><p>“Hanzo come in… Hanzo, respond.”</p><p>His fingers on his ear, McCree repeated the call 3 more time before giving up. His brother had been on radio silence for fifteen minutes now. The static Genji could hear on his line was frightening. Maybe his receiver had been damaged, or lost. Any other possibilities were too distressing to consider. For all the calm McCree could muster in his voice, he failed to hide it on his face. Jesse McCree was worried sick and it terrified Genji. McCree was supposed to be the cold-headed one. If McCree panicked about Hanzo’s whereabouts, what was he supposed to feel?</p><p>Later.</p><p>He needed to think about this after saving this city.For an incommensurable time, Genji ran into buildings, took civilians under his arms and brought them to safety. Every 5 minutes McCree would call Hanzo on the comms, and every time the silence was deafening. Genji could feel the tension emitting from McCree's body every time he got close to him. He could hear his teeth grind despite the chaos around them. When they reached the post-office, the last building of their designed area, they were relieved to see that the fire had spared the edifice. They checked the 2<sup>nd</sup> floor, just to be sure. Somebody could have sought refuge up there to hide. With the flames growing near, it was too dangerous to stay.</p><p>However they found no one; Genji and McCree were alone. Finally, they seemed to have a little respite. Genji caught McCree's arm.</p><p>-We need to find Hanzo, he urgently said, what was his last location?</p><p>Before he could open his mouth, a familiar voice called out.</p><p>-No need, I'm here.</p><p>Emerging from a window, Hanzo climbed into the room. His face was covered with sooth and ashes clang to his hair, his mask nowhere to be seen. He was coughing but appeared thankfully unharmed.Stunned with relief, Genji let out a long sigh, his hands on his knees. He felt like he could breathe again. He activated his receiver and shared the good news with everyone. As for McCree, he tore off his mask and tossed it aside. With an expression terrifyingly close to Commander Reyes’s “gonna kick your ass up to the moon” scowl, he ran to Hanzo’s side and grabbed him by his shoulders.</p><p>-Fuckin' hell Hanzo, you scared the hell outta me! Never do that again, McCree hissed while shaking him.</p><p>Not fond of the invasion of his personal space, Hanzo opened his mouth to retort but was interrupted by a nasty coughing fit. Genji could hear the rattling in his lungs. He needed medical attention.</p><p>-I'm okay, Hanzo assured after a deep inhale, too much smoke. I will be fine in a minute.</p><p>-The hell you are, McCree said under his breath.</p><p>With a deep frown, McCree began to turn Hanzo around, lifting an arm to inspect his flank and taking his chin between his fingers to check for any head injury. He was fussing over him just like Genji's mother used to when he was little. Hanzo batted away the prodding hands.</p><p>-I'm fine, he protested after another coughing fit, got stuck at the other side of the town. Everybody is safe.</p><p>McCree did not look entirely satisfied with Hanzo’s state, but he let that matter drop. However he had definitely not finish scolding him.</p><p>-You son of a bitch, can't ya answer yer damn comm?</p><p>-My apologies, I lost it a while ago. Are you all okay?</p><p>-We're all fine brother. We need to get out of here before the fire spreads here.</p><p>Both nodded and they ran outside together. Hanzo made a point to run at the same pace as them, but Genji could hear how bad he was struggling to breathe. They were almost in sight of the rest of their teammates when Winston called out for them.</p><p>-We spotted more civilians in the east block, go help Baptiste and Zarya. We're almost finished here!</p><p>When Hanzo seemed to follow Winston's instructions, McCree caught him by the elbow.</p><p>-You go to Lucio and get yer lungs checked. That’s an order.</p><p>-Second that Hanzo, Genji added. In fact he was ready to bodily escort Hanzo to their assigned medic if his brother showed any resistance.</p><p>However Hanzo seemed to perceive Genji’s frowning glare through his faceplate. He abdicated with a sigh.</p><p>-You're lucky I'm too breathless to argue.</p><p>-Good. Now go breathe some oxygen or somethin'. I don't wanna see ya next a fire for the next 3 days.</p><p>-Fine, go play fire fighters, Hanzo huffed with an eye roll and a smirk.</p><p>McCree smirked back and leaned closer; in an instant, Hanzo and Jesse were kissing. Genji tripped on his own foot and almost fell face first on the ground. He thought he might have imagined it, because in a blink of an eye the kiss was over and the couple were looking in each other’s eyes.</p><p>-Take care, Hanzo hummed, cradling Jesse’s face in his hand.</p><p>-I'll be quick, McCree assured.</p><p>Hanzo glanced briefly towards Genji, nodding a simple goodbye. With no shame, shyness, or any warnings whatsoever in his gaze. As if it was the most natural thing in the world to kiss your teammate on a battlefield in front of your little brother. And with that, Hanzo ran towards the medic team, with McCree's eyes following him and baring the same fierceness Genji had witnessed on his brother's face.</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>OH.</p><p>McCree turned toward Genji; he had probably felt the weight of the heavy staring even with his faceplate in the way. McCree looked... almost sheepish. Genji had not known it was possible for McCree's face to show that emotion.</p><p>
  <b>OH.</b>
</p><p>-We...need to talk after we return to the base, the cowboy said while putting his mask back on.</p><p>-'Kay, Genji replied in a squeaky voice.</p><p>As they ran toward more fire and more civilians in danger, Genji could not help the tearful smile that broke through his restraint. Maybe he was reading too much in this simple act, but if he learned anything in the past 36 years, it was that Hanzo showed solely what he wanted to share. This glimpse of intimacy between Jesse and his brother felt like a secret. A secret that Hanzo trusted Genji to keep.</p><p>
  <em>We can be brothers again.</em>
</p><p>That was the sole thing he had on his mind for the rest of the day. He just hoped the people he helped did not notice the spring in his pace when he ran towards them.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>